


When Nature takes its Course

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: DarkNN, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, UF, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie makes a discovery that leads to a turn in her relationship with Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Nature takes its Course

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyrighted to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris and Heike for beta reading and suggestions.

**When Nature takes its Course**  
by PJ  
March 2007

 

Natalie stood in the art section of the 'World's Biggest Bookstore', studying the variety of books on the shelf. Her latest experiment on Nick had failed terribly, causing him to become sick for over a week. She felt guilty and wanted to make up for it by buying him a present. She knew he was interested in the arts, but she had no idea which painter he preferred.

"Are you looking for something specific?" a smooth voice spoke behind her, causing her insides to freeze.

Swallowing, she turned around and perceived Lacroix standing a meter away from her, regarding her benevolently. 'You are in a public store. He can't do anything here,' she reasoned with herself and calmed down. "Um, I'm in search of a book for Nick, but I'm not sure which one he'd like or which he already has."

"I see," Lacroix remarked and pulled a volume from the shelf. "You may find this to his liking."

Natalie took the book and read the title. "Caravaggio? Are you sure? I thought he'd prefer something modern."

"That's his current style, yes. But four centuries ago he was very much practising the naturalistic style."

Natalie suppressed the bout of envy she felt every time she realized that the man before her knew so much more about Nick than she did. She leafed through the book, finding its pictures a little too provocative for her own taste. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Take a closer look," Lacroix suggested and pointed to a chair on the side of the shelf.

Following his advice, Natalie placed her bag on the floor and sat down to leaf through the book, page by page.

After turning another page she gulped. The painting she stared at showed a man, reclining languidly in the arms of another, a cloth of red velvet casually covering his intimate parts. It wasn't the erotic display that caused Natalie's blood to rise to her face but the fact that the features of the man were clearly Nick's. He looked a little different, his hair longer and the guilty expression missing, but there was no mistake. He looked beautiful, Natalie thought in awe, feeling a sudden desire stirring within herself.

The painting was entitled "After Loveplay", which caused her to furrow her brows. Certainly this was merely a pose assumed for a painter. And yet, Natalie couldn't deny that Nick looked genuinely happy. But who was he with? The face of the other was hidden behind Nick's hair. Only the well muscled arms hinted at the fact that it was a man. One arm was wrapped possessively around Nick's chest, the other hand rested on Nick's thigh.

Natalie took a closer look on the long slender fingers and the ring that adorned the fifth. "Oh my god," she breathed, as realization struck her. This couldn't be, could it? Slowly she raised her head to face the person to whom the ring belonged. But Lacroix was no longer there.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her belongings and proceeded towards the cash desk.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Natalie pulled the book from the bag and opened the page anew. She retrieved a magnifying glass and studied Nick's features more closely as well as the ring on the other's hand.

Here was no doubt about the persons' identities. But what should she make of this? She knew Nick had loved many women in his long past, although he never mentioned anyone in particular. But she hadn't considered there to be men as well, and certainly not Lacroix. What could possibly have caused him to seek intimacy with his devillish master?

The painting was dated 1605. What might have happened to it? According to the information in the book it was part of a private collection.

* * *

After a restless day, Natalie went into work early, catching up with paperwork in order to keep her mind from contemplating the subject any longer. But now and then she caught herself drooling in her mind over the picture of Nick as he lounged on the divan without shame. So different from the tight-buttoned Nick she knew.

"Hi Nat," a familiar voice interrupted her daydreams, causing the blood to rise in her cheeks. Her heart beat wildly as she turned around to face Nick.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked, noticing her nervousness.

"No, everything's fine," Nat replied, trying not to stare at him. "What brings you here?"

"The Jenson report? You said it would be finished tonight. Schanke's out for lunch, so I thought I'd just drop by and save you the trip to the station."

"Oh, of course," Nat said and went to her filing cabinet. She pulled out the folder and handed it to him, their hands touching briefly. Nat retracted her hand as if struck by lightning.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nick asked, noting her increased heartrate.

"Yes, I'm fine," Nat repeated, slightly unnerved by his attentiveness.

"So, how about our video date? Are you coming over after shift?"

"Um, I don't know, Nick," Natalie stalled. "I'll probably be here until after sunrise and I didn't get much sleep today."

"Nat, if this is about last week. I'm not mad at you. It isn't your fault that my stomach simply doesn't digest solid food."

"But I insisted on you eating it. I should have listened to you. Instead I got you sick."

"As you see, I survived. No permanent harm was done."

"But you couldn't even ingest cow's blood. How did you get your stomach to heal?"

Nick cast his eyes to the floor. "I had to go for a stronger variety. That helped. I'm back on human now and in a few weeks I can switch back to cow."

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I must admit I haven't felt this good in years."

Nat regarded him suspiciously. His cheeks were rosier than usual and his eyes gleamed with contentment. She suddenly felt irresistibly drawn to him and she wasn't sure if it was because of the painting she had seen.

* * *

After returning from his shift, Nick sat down on his couch and poured himself a glass of blood.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 _A week earlier_

Nick groaned as he had the feeling his insides were eating him alive. Ever since he had eaten Nat's latest attempt of a solid meal, his stomach had gone into rebellion. He was used to instant healing, but when the blood he had consumed refused to stay down, he had gotten more and more concerned. He had sent Nat away for fear he might attack her because he was constantly hungry.

On the fourth day he had staggered towards his car and driven to Lacroix's mansion. He made it into the hall, before he collapsed ungracefully at his master's feet.

"Is this the day you come crawling to me for help, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked, staring down at him.

"Something's wrong, Lacroix," Nick muttered miserably. "I can't keep anything down."

"And how does this make you feel?" the elder wanted to know.

"I feel weak. And I'm afraid," Nick admitted.

"Afraid that you might die after all?"

"Yes," Nick whispered. He couldn't help feeling a little ashamed. For centuries he had never wasted a thought on dying, taking his immortality for granted, although he regarded it as a curse. Of course he knew that death was a by-product if he regained his mortality. But he hadn't considered to be faced with it so imminently.

"See where your foolish quest has brought you," Lacroix sneered. "Do you think as a mortal you will feel any better? You will always be weak, Nicholas. And death will be a constant companion, always waiting to take you under its wings. Is that what you really want?"

Mortality seemed not really appealing if there was no time to explore it with Nat. "No," Nick shook his head. "Please, help me, Lacroix."

"And if I do, will you abandon your search for a cure?"

"I can't. It's what I've always wanted."

"What you always wanted is to live, Nicholas. Your current fear should make this clear to you."  
Bending down he picked Nick up and carried him into his bedroom.

"What if I can't keep your blood down as well?" Nick asked, when he noticed Lacroix's intention.

"We'll get your stomach to heal first," the elder replied calmly and picked up a knife from the nightstand. He made a slice on Nick's wrist first, before repeating the same on his own. Then he pressed their wounds together and closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt his essence being absorbed by Nicholas' starved body.

After he had repeated the procedure several times, the pain in Nick's stomach began to ease, only to be replaced by a fierce hunger he hadn't felt in years.

Sensing his child's need, Lacroix sliced a vein at his neck. "Bois, mon fils," he urged and bent his neck towards Nick's mouth.

Nick reached for his master and closed his lips over the wound. After a few careful sips, he sank his fangs properly into Lacroix's neck and began to drink in earnest. After he had taken his fill, he slid into oblivion.

Lacroix disentangled himself from Nick's embrace and regarded his child seriously. He was uncertain whether he should kill Dr. Lambert or thank her for this latest attempt on his child's life. Only the future would tell, if Nicholas had finally come back to his senses and accepted the futility of his search.

* * *

Nick woke from a deep slumber and took in his surroundings. The interior of Lacroix's bedroom never changed much throughout the centuries. Yet, he felt clearly surprised as his eyes settled on the painting that dominated the wall over the bed's headboard.

"You still have it on the wall?" he asked when Lacroix entered the room with a bottle and two glasses.

"I felt no need to take it down," the elder replied with a shrug. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you," Nick replied with a smile as he realized that the pain in his stomach was completely gone.

"Good, then you may find this agreeable with your palate," Lacroix said, after filling a glass from the bottle.

Nick took a careful sip before casting an amazed look at his master.

"Only the best for my son," the elder stated. They drank a while in silence, all the while Lacroix's gaze never left Nick. "So, have you thought about your medical future?" he finally asked.

Nick cast his eyes to the floor. "I can't simply tell Nat that I'm not interested anymore. She has invested so much time and effort in it."

"Then she should be all the more glad to hear that she need not waste any more time in a research project that was futile from the beginning."

"But," Nick interjected.

"Even she must admit that you look so much healthier on a proper diet."

"I do?" Nick asked, squirming slightly under Lacroix's penetrating gaze.

"Most definitely," Lacroix confirmed in a hoarse whisper that sparked a sudden desire in Nick. He leaned back against the headboard, when Lacroix advanced and sat down beside him on the bed. Leaning close, Lacroix sensuously lapped his tongue along the column of Nick's neck, causing him to shiver under the arousing caress.

"What are you doing?" Nick rasped.

Lacroix moved his lips towards Nick's ear. "You are in my bedroom, in my bed. What do you think I am doing?" he breathed and continued to nibble along Nick's neck until the younger lay writhing underneath him. Driven by need, Lacroix sank his fangs into Nick's neck and rejoiced as his child returned the bite.

Nick had stayed for three days at the mansion before he felt it was time to resume his job.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Thinking of me, Nicholas?" a soft voice roused Nick from his reverie and he looked up at his master, standing in front of him.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Nick admitted with a smile and rose to retrieve another glass from the board.

"I'm so glad to see that your taste has improved," Lacroix stated after taking a sip.

"What brings you here?" Nick inquired, changing the subject.

"Nothing specific. I simply happened to be in the area. I'm not intruding?"

"No, I was expecting Nat to come over, but somehow she changed her mind."

"Really? How quaint."

"Yeah, she's been behaving odd lately. Her heartrate increases every time she looks at me. I mean, I know she's attracted to me in a way, but she never showed symptoms like that."

"Mon chér, one has to be blind not to be attracted to you," Lacroix breathed, regarding his son amused.

"But she wasn't before. I would have sensed it."

"Perhaps your senses are keener now," Lacroix suggested. "Or she has discovered something she didn't know before."

"No, I didn't tell her anything," Nick replied.

Lacroix remained silent and moved towards a table where a chessboard was set up.  
"Shall we? It's been a while since we enjoyed this game."

Nick eagerly joined him at the table and they played for several hours until Lacroix announced, "Checkmate. I believe this calls for a reward, don't you think?"

* * *

In the evening Lacroix was already dressed when Nick woke. He donned his robe and joined his master in the kitchen.

Lacroix was just about to take his leave when the lift engaged, causing both to turn their heads to the door in surprise.

"I believe now would be a convenient moment for a demonstration," Lacroix said and leaned in to capture his son's lips.

"No, are you crazy?" Nick protested, pushing him away. "Please, go."

"As you wish," Lacroix sighed and kissed Nick's lips once more before leaving through the skylight the moment the liftdoor opened.

* * *

Natalie opened the door and stepped into the loft. Her breath caught as she perceived Nick standing in the middle of the room, staring at the skylight. He was dressed in his red robe, which wasn't unusual. But normally he wore his pyjamas underneath it. Now, however, it revealed more of his pale chest than she had ever seen before. "Nick?" she asked carefully.

Nick turned his attention to her and smiled. "Hi, Nat." Noticing her stare and her increased heartrate he added, "Make yourself some coffee. I'm getting dressed."

Before she had the chance to reply, he had vanished into his bedroom and a moment later she heard the shower running. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went into the kitchen to prepare a mug of coffee. Her brows furrowed as she noticed a second glass on the counter. Of course it could be Nick's from last night, but the remaining drops gathering on the ground told her that it had been in use only recently.

"So, what brings you here?" Nick's voice suddenly sounded close behind her.

She jumped, causing the glass to crash to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. "Jeez, Nick! Don't do that!" she scolded and bent down to gather the shards into her hand.

"Careful, Nat. Don't cut yourself. Let me get a ---" He stopped as the aroma of fresh blood caused his nostrils to flare.

Nat cursed under her breath and stood to dispose of the glass into the waste bin. A deep cut ran over her inner hand, blood welling up and pooling in her palm. "Nick do you have a band aid? I left my bag in the car." Only now she noticed Nick's stiff posture as he stared at the blood in her hand, flecks of gold were sparkling in his eyes. "Nick?" she asked with a hint of fear, as she realized the situation.

Nick shook himself from his reverie. "No, I don't have a band aid," he said, his voice slightly lower than usual. "May I?" he asked, reaching for Nat's arm.

Reluctantly she allowed him to take it.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered and closed his lips over the cut.

Nat watched in fascination as he brushed his lips over her hand, causing an incredible sensation. After lapping his tongue several times over the cut, he placed a final kiss on her hand before stepping back. Nat examined her hand, surprised to find the cut closed. When she looked up at Nick again, he regarded her probingly.

"You are not repulsed?" he asked.

"Uh, no," she replied. "Surprised is more like it. I've never seen you do something like that before."

"If this had happened before, you'd be dead now, Nat," Nick explained. "I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself on a diet of cow's blood."

"And now you are?" Nat asked, regarding him closely.

"I feel more like myself again," he said cryptically.

"Well, that's good, I suppose," Nat said.

"But you don't seem like yourself recently," Nick observed.

"What do you mean?" Nat asked, confused.

"Since yesterday I've been noticing that your heart beats quicker and you constantly blush in a lovely way when I'm around."

Natalie turned crimson.

"You're doing it again. Don't tempt me, Natalie," he breathed and took a step closer. "I could taste it in your blood."

"Taste what in my blood? Nick what are you talking about?"

"I never told you? When we take a person's blood, it is more than a source of food. It carries emotions and provides us with their memories. What I tasted in your blood was more than friendship, Nat."

Nat listened in fascination, yet she felt uncomfortably exposed to be figured out so easily. "Well, I don't know what to say, Nick. When you came to the morgue yesterday and I hadn't seen you in a while, it just hit me. I don't know what to do."

"I know what to do," Nick stated and claimed her lips in a sudden kiss that took Nat's breath away. Nick's lips wandered from her mouth over her cheeks towards her neck, where he nibbled sensuously at her vein.

Natalie moaned in his arms and was completely startled when he suddenly pushed her back and held her at arm's length. A shriek escaped her as she gazed into his golden eyes.

"This is not what you want, is it?" he asked in a rough voice that sounded strange through his extended fangs.

"No," Nat replied and took a step backwards.

"But this is all I can give you," Nick stated and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, Nat sighed in relief as she gazed into the blue she liked so much. "I shouldn't have startled you like this. I'm sorry," Nick said sincerely, noticing her wildly beating heart.

Still slightly dazed, Natalie picked up her belongings and left.

* * *

Natalie had a hard time focusing on her work. She couldn't deny the pleasure she had felt when Nick had nibbled at her neck. Certainly he knew all the sensual points…

And the sight of him fully vamped, had given her a kick of adrenaline that could almost compete with a climax.

'Natalie, you are in definite need of a therapist,' she scolded herself. Yet she longed to see him again, if only to reassure him that she wasn't mad at him for his behaviour on the previous night.

* * *

As she rode up in the elevator, she heard the sounds of a beautiful piano play. As quiet as possible she pulled the door aside and took in the scene in the loft.

Nick sat at his piano, his hands gliding smoothly over the keys. But he wasn't alone. At his side stood Lacroix, listening intently to his play. Only when the last note had ended, did he look up. "Good evening," Lacroix breathed and fixed Natalie with a stare.

Nick seemed to become aware of her presence only now and looked up startled. "Nat, hi," he greeted her slightly embarrassed.

"That was beautiful, Nick," Nat commented.

"I agree," Lacroix remarked. "My son has many talents and he's especially skillful with his hands, don't you agree?"

The implication wasn't lost on Natalie, who turned scarlet, while Nick shot a warning glance at his master.

"I didn't want to intrude. I didn't know you had a visitor," Nat excused herself.

"You aren't intruding, Nat. Luc --- Lacroix was just about to leave."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows and smiled amused at his son's effort to keep their intimate relationship hidden from Dr. Lambert. "Why should I? I was here first after all," he stated and strolled over to the fridge, from where he retrieved a new bottle. "May I offer you something, Doctor?" he asked politely. "I'm certain Nicholas keeps something around for your convenience."

Natalie felt slightly uncomfortable and was about to back off, when she realized that here was an ideal opportunity to observe those two. Perhaps she could find any clues that confirmed her suspicions about the nature of their relationship. "There's coffee under the sink," she said and watched in amazement as Lacroix began to prepare hot water and added it to a spoonful of coffee powder from the container he had retrieved from the cupboard under the sink. But what astounded her even more was the fact that he added a piece of sugar to the mix. After stirring it with a spoon he carried the mug over to her.

"Black with one piece of sugar. Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. How did you know?" Nat asked amazed.

"A lucky guess," Lacroix replied with a shrug. Then he strolled back to retrieve the bottle of blood and refilled Nick's glass as well as his own. After replacing the bottle, he took a position behind Nick and regarded Natalie with a piercing glare. "Well, Doctor, how do you like the outcome of your latest experiment?"

"Excuse me?" Nat asked, wishing she had taken the opportunity to depart.

"Lucien, please," Nick intervened, causing Nat to furrow her brows.

"Do not worry, Nicholas," Lacroix soothed him, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm not taking revenge for the assault on your life. In fact, I am most grateful that her attempt failed so miserably that it provided a cure by itself. You do admit that he looks much healthier now than before, do you not, Doctor?"

Natalie felt a traitorous blush creep into her face. Although she had a hard time fighting her anger, she couldn't deny the truth of his words. Something had changed in Nick and in result she couldn't keep her eyes from him.

Lacroix observed the emotions playing over her face and let out a chuckle. "The fascination you feel is not unusual. Others have felt it before. It is our nature to lure prey into our grasp. Your obvious attraction to Nicholas is nothing but a natural consequence due to his change in diet, which has brought his true nature to the fore."

Natalie swallowed hard.

~ I feel more like myself again ~

Those cryptic words suddenly replayed themselves in her mind. Was that what he had been trying to tell her. That he had slipped back that badly to the point of enjoying it again? She looked accusingly at Nick. Although he guiltily cast his eyes to the floor, she was not ready to accept Lacroix's explanation.  
"I don't believe that," she said. "I'm a resistor, remember? I know better than to succumb to anyone's lure."

"If that is what you prefer to believe," Lacroix said casually.

"What do you mean by that?" Nat asked.

Lacroix regarded her amused. "Nicholas is 800 years old, ma chére, and in peak condition. The very opposite to the man who failed to hypnotize you after he escaped from the pipe bomb."

"Really," Nat replied, her anger palpaple now. "So why am I not attracted to you as well then, if it is your so called nature that lures us stupid mortals under your spell?"

"Because I choose so," Lacroix remarked with a smug smile. Then he moved a step towards her and gazed directly into her eyes. "Shall I make you attracted to me, Natalie?" he breathed, his voice slightly rough.

A shiver ran down Nat's spine and her throat went dry.

Nick jumped from his seat, stepping quickly between them. "That's enough, Lucien! Stop it!"

"I was merely providing scientific evidence," Lacroix replied with a shrug.

"She didn't ask for it," Nick pointed out.

"And I thought, as a scientist, she constantly craves it," Lacroix remarked, before leaning close until his lips almost touched Nick's ear. "Rest assured, you know whose attraction I favour most," he whispered, causing Nick's eyes to change instantly. Lacroix stepped back and regarded his son with satisfaction. "I shall see you tomorrow," he breathed and vanished the next instant.

Nick quickly drained his glass to regain his control. Then he turned around slowly to face Natalie.  
"I'm sorry," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"I would have expected interference from you earlier," Nat stated.

"But he was right, Nat," Nick said. "What you feel is an illusion. You better try to ignore it."

"Nick! Don't you realize what he's doing? He's manipulating both of us to set us apart, so that you go back to him," Natalie exclaimed.

"No, he's not," Nick returned. "He wouldn't need to," he added in a softer voice. Seeing Natalie's questioning expression, he continued, "When I couldn't keep anything down, I told you I had to switch to a stronger variety."

"Yes, you switched back to human blood," Nat stated, recalling their conversation. "And you said that you would return to cow's blood in a few weeks."

Nick shook his head. "I couldn't keep human blood down either. It was his blood that caused my stomach to heal," Nick admitted.

"You drank from his blood?" Nat asked, unsuccessfully hiding her repulsion.

Nick nodded, trying to clench down his rising desire the mere memory caused to flare. "The blood of your master is the most powerful sustenance in the world. There's nothing quite like it. Even human blood pales in comparison."

"Well, it was nice of him to make a donation then, I guess," Nat remarked. "Is that why you keep calling him by his first name?"

The question caught Nick by surprise. He hadn't planned on calling him so in her presence. "I'm calling you by your first name. Why shouldn't I do the same with him, since I happen to know him a few years longer?" he replied lightly.

"But I never heard you refer to him like that before," Nat observed. She wanted to take another sip from her coffee when she realized that her mug was empty. "Jeez, I can't believe that you discussed the way I like my coffee with him," she exclaimed, rising from her seat and proceeding towards the kitchen.

"I didn't --- well, not exactly," Nick replied.

"Not exactly?"

"He must have gained that information from my blood."

Nat turned abruptly to face him. "I thought it was him who gave you his blood," she stated confused.

"I --- he --- we --- it's called a --- it's complicated," Nick stuttered and began to fidget with his fingers.

"Obviously," Nat remarked sarcastically and headed towards the door.

Nick stood a moment in stunned silence after the door had closed behind her. Then he quickly left through the skylight and flew to her apartment.

* * *

After landing on the balcony, he let himself in. A book on the table caught his attention. A volume about Caravaggio, containing reprints of his works. When he leafed through it, the book fell open on a page that caused him to groan inwardly. When he heard a key open the door, he quickly returned the book onto the table and waited quietly in the shadows.

Natalie closed the front door and stopped in her tracks. A soft breeze came from the living-room, but she didn't remember leaving the balcony door open. Carefully she reached for the light-switch and jumped slightly as she discovered Nick in her living-room. She found the thought that he could easily enter her apartment rather unnerving.

"I didn't know that you were interested in art," Nick said, pointing to the book on the table.

Natalie turned slightly crimson. "Well, I'm not. At least not as much as you. Actually, I wanted to give this to you. But then I made the mistake to leaf through it and discovered this," Nat said and opened the page with the picture.

"And?" Nick asked, not sure what she expected.

"Well, I must say, I like it. Have you done that more often? To pose for a painting I mean."

Nick smiled. "Occasionally. I knew several painters and studied their technique. Some asked me to sit for them. Bosch for example, but you wouldn't recognize me on his canvas."

"And what happened to this one? Do you still have it?"

"No, I never had. Lacroix owns it."

"Nick, please, I have to know. Is that him?"

"Yes," Nick replied quietly, not sure what her reaction would be.

"And is this just a pose for this painting?" she asked, while the blood rushed into her face.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Nick asked, tenderly brushing his fingers along her face.

"I have to know where I stand, Nick," Nat replied. "I tried to learn to live with the fact that you kept turning to Janette for which I can't blame you after I had seen her. Although it hurt terribly. But Lacroix? I try to be open-minded, but I definitely fail to see the attraction here."

Nick looked to the ground to hide his smile. "You don't know him very well, Nat. He's the most incredible lover I ever had. He has the ability to bring you to the point of climax by his voice alone."

Nat stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected such an honest confession. Still she regarded him suspiciously. She remembered Lacroix's little attempt to draw her in earlier that evening all too well. It had been the lure of his voice…

"If he's that incredible, do you mind telling me, why you kept running from him all these years?" Nat asked sceptically.

"We had our differences," Nick simply stated, unwilling to go into detail.

"I don't know, Nick. Are you sure he's not manipulating you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"How do you think I stumbled over this?" Nat asked. "I met him in a bookshop and he recommended it, not to mention, that he almost pointed my nose on this page. Why would he do that?"

"A subtle way to mark his territory, I suppose. He can be rather possessive at times."

"Now that's hard to ignore," Nat remarked with a hint at the painting, causing Nick to chuckle. "I'd like to see the original," she said suddenly.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Nick replied. "Unless you're keen on visiting Lacroix's bedroom."

"He keeps it in his bedroom?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uhu," Nick confirmed.

"He got it bad," Nat remarked. "How did it end up in this book anyway? I can't imagine he raised his hand when someone took stock of Caravaggio's works."

"A bad joke from Janette. She got bored when we stayed too long in one place and took the painting to a museum one day. There was quite a fuss about an undiscovered Caravaggio. I've never seen Lacroix so furious with her when he found out what she had done. He managed to retrieve it from the museum, but since then it's in the catalogues."

Nat had listened in fascination. He rarely disclosed episodes from his past. "Do you mind if I keep the book?" she asked.

"Of course not. Just don't let Schanke or anyone from the precinct see it. It would be too hard to explain," Nick said.

Natalie looked back at the book and shook her head.

"What?" Nick asked curiously.

"This is all so fascinating, Nick," she said. "I mean, I know you're old. You've told me. But this is the first time I really see evidence that you've lived in that time."

Nick regarded her rather surprised. "You mean all the times I vamped out on you, you didn't believe I was real?"

"No, of course I knew you were real, but hearing that you lived in that time is completely different from actually seeing it."

"Nat, don't get yourself too caught up in this," Nick warned.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for drooling over this," she said.

Shaking his head, Nick gave her a quick kiss on the brow. "I've got to go. See you at work."

He was gone before Nat looked up from the book.

* * *

"Why on earth did you show Nat the book?" Nick asked as he strode into Lacroix's parlour.

The elder regarded him over steepled fingers and took a sip from his goblet. "I thought the satisfaction she felt by having figured it out by herself would be well in line with her character."

"There was no need for her to figure out anything," Nick objected.

"No? Do you think I would vanish through the skylight everytime the lift engages in your loft? Now she knows what she might expect when she opens the door unannounced."

"I would have told her in my own way," Nick stated.

"Before or after her retirement?"

Nick glared at him. "I'm concerned about the effect that painting has on her," he remarked.

"There's nothing to be concerned about, mon fils, as long as you allow nature to take its course."

"I can't. Not with Nat," Nick said. "It would be a betrayal."

"Nonsense," Lacroix brushed Nick's comment off before leaning forward and adding seductively, "It will be my pleasure to offer assistance."

"Are you nuts? She'll never consent to something like that," Nick exclaimed, appalled.

"We shall see," Lacroix stated calmly and emptied his goblet.

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell me, Nick?" Schanke asked on the next evening while they were driving to the address of a suspect.

"No," Nick snapped.

"Come on, Nick," Schanke urged. "You have that certain bounce in your step and you actually came smiling into the bull pen this evening. And Nat kept blushing everytime I mentioned your name. It doesn't take much brain to add one and one together."

"Can we just focus on the case?" Nick pleaded and stopped the car in front of a run down house. "Are you sure this is the right address?"

Schanke reached for the radio and switched it on. "Dispatch, this is 81KILO. Can you repeat the address where Miller had been sighted?"

"25 Dunsforth," came the reply.

"Guess so," Schanke shrugged and climbed out of the car.

"There's nobody inside," Nick stated as they took their positions at the door.

"How do you know? The door's open," Schanke returned and carefully stepped inside. He reached for the light switch and turned it on. At the same moment a charge went off. Nick looked up in time to see a large candelabra coming down on them. He flung himself onto his partner, pushing him out of the way as the iron construction crashed down. He yelled in pain as sharp iron posts embedded themselves into his thighs. The impact was more than the floor could handle. The wood creaked and an instant later he crashed through the basement impaling himself on an upturned table.

"Nick!" Schanke yelled and crawled towards the edge to gaze into the abyss. He saw his partner buried under the candelabra while a table leg protruded from his lower back. Blood poured freely from his body.

"Oh God, Nick!" Schanke groaned, shocked. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called for help. Then he made his way downstairs into the basement. "Nick, can you hear me? Ambulance is on its way."

Nick groaned something incoherent.

"Hang on, partner. I'm here."

"Remove the wood," Nick whispered through clenched teeth.

"What? But then you'll probably bleed to death," Schanke pointed out.

"Do it!"

Schanke was slightly taken aback by the forceful command. Yet he tried to do as Nick had asked. Unfortunately Nick was trapped between the table and the candelabra. Looking around, he discovered a saw, which he used to cut the leg from the table. "Okay, this will probably hurt," he warned. Then he pulled the leg free.

Nick released a scream and slid into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Natalie sat in her lab, listening to the radio.

"What is it that you really want?" the hypnotic voice of the Nightcrawler filled the room. "What is it that you seek? Security? Adventure? Now that your senses have awakened, you seek fulfillment, do you not? Is the thrill to test something new preventing you from ---"

Natalie blinked as the voice stopped abruptly. A moment later music exchanged the silence that had lasted several seconds.

That was unusual. What could have prompted Lacroix to break off his broadcast in midsentence? Unless it wasn't some technical problem, something serious must have occurred. Nervously she started to pace the lab, not sure what she was actually waiting for.

She jumped as her phone rang.

"Nat, it's me," Schanke said.

"What is it, Schank?" she asked flatly, bracing herself for the worst.

"Nick's been injured. It looks pretty bad. He's en route to St. Michael's," Schanke replied.

"What happened?" Natalie exclaimed. "Wait, tell me later, I'll meet you there." She quickly hung up and grabbed her coat.

* * *

Natalie found Schanke in the waiting area as she rushed into the hospital. "Where is he?" she asked.

Schanke pointed to a closed door. "The doctor's just with him."

Nodding, Nat opened the door and slipped into the room.

"I told you to wait outside," a cold voice demanded sternly.

"Lacroix?" Nat asked, as she recognized the voice.

Lacroix turned towards her and regarded her with an interested look on his face. "Ah, Doctor. Do come near. Perhaps you would like to watch."

Nat wasn't sure what he meant, but drew closer. "How is he?" she asked.

"He'll survive," Lacroix stated with a raised eyebrow.

Nat breathed out in relief only to catch her breath the next moment as Lacroix bit deeply into his wrist. He held his bleeding arm over Nick's mouth and caressed Nick's hair lightly with the other hand.

After a few moments Nick stirred and started to swallow. Nat watched transfixed as Nick's lips closed tighter on Lacroix's arm while he sucked greedily at the essence. Then she turned her attention to Lacroix, who stood with his eyes closed, absorbed in pure sensuality.

After several minutes, Nick released Lacroix's wrist and turned his head. Natalie found herself suddenly caught in a hungry gaze that beckoned her closer.

The spell was broken when Lacroix addressed her. "Do you wish to make a donation, Doctor?"

"What? No," Nat refused. "Unless it's necessary..."

"Then I suggest that you do not come closer," he warned. Turning Nick's head back to him, he said, "That's enough for now, Nicholas."

While Nick had passed out again, Natalie watched curiously as Lacroix removed the bandages from Nick's stomach and examined the wound.

"Jeez," Nat exclaimed as she gazed at the hole the table leg had left.

"This will take some time. But it won't be a problem with the proper care. Hand me that bandage over there," Lacroix instructed.

Nat did as he requested and watched as he expertly dressed the wound. Then he did the same with Nick's legs. The wounds the iron posts had left were already beginning to heal.

"I will take him home with me. He cannot stay here," Lacroix declared when he was done.

"What about the people who saw his wound?" Nat asked. "I mean you can't just walk out with him."

"For appearances sake he will have to call in sick for a couple of weeks. Usually I would simply stage his death under these circumstances and move on."

Natalie looked up in alarm.

"But I suppose Nicholas wouldn't want that at the moment. And neither do I," Lacroix added, holding Natalie's gaze.

"I --- I would like to visit him," Nat stammered, slightly confused.

Lacroix's lips curved into a smile. "You're venturing into the lion's den? I'm honoured."

"I was talking about visiting him, not you!" Nat corrected him.

"Of course. I will let you know when he's sociable."

Natalie had the feeling that she was dismissed and nodded. After a last glance at Nick she left the room.

"How is he?" Schanke asked.

"He'll pull through, Schanke," she said. "But it will take time. You'll be on your own for a while."

* * *

Lacroix placed Nick gently on his bed. Then he removed his garments and joined him. "Nicholas," he roused him, trailing soft kisses across his brow.

When he stirred, Lacroix used his nail to slice the vein in his neck. "Bois, mon fils," he urged, offering his throat. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Nick's lips closed over the wound.

* * *

Nick slowly opened his eyes and cast out his senses. He realized that he was in Lacroix's bedroom. His master's blood was coursing through his veins, working its healing touch on his battered body. "Lucien?" he rasped.

Lacroix raised his head from his son's chest and regarded him intently. "How is your stomach?" he asked.

"It still hurts, but it's getting better. Thank you," Nick replied.

"Would you mind telling me what you were doing there, impaling yourself?" Lacroix asked in a scolding voice.

"It was an accident. I tried to save Schanke from the falling candelabra. Then I got buried underneath it and crashed through the floor. I didn't know there was wooden furniture underneath."

"One day your zeal to save the human race will be your downfall, Nicholas. They're meant for nourishment, not to be saved for the cost of your own life."

"Is Schanke all right?" Nick asked, not wanting to get into an argument now.

"Apart from the shock of nearly losing his partner, I suppose so."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you're staying with a close personal friend while you're recuperating," Lacroix said and reached for a bottle on the nightstand to fill two glasses. "Which will take at least several weeks, judging from the severity of your injury," he added dryly as he passed a glass to Nick.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this arrangement?" he observed with a smile.

Chuckling, Lacroix said throatily, "Because I so like to pamper you and care for you and spoil you and have you all for myself."

"It's okay, I get the idea," Nick interrupted as his eyes turned golden. He quickly emptied his glass and held it out for a refill. "I could also stay at the loft," he remarked between taking sips from the red liquid.

"And receive visits from your friends while you still have to pretend to be sick? I wouldn't recommend that," Lacroix replied. "Your doctor asked for permission to visit though."

"You talked to her?" Nick asked, alarmed.

"She met me at the hospital. She watched."

Nick looked at his sire, appalled. "She watched me taking your blood? Why didn't you send her away?"

"You know how curious she is," Lacroix shrugged.

"She wasn't abhorred?" The last he wanted for Nat was seeing him guzzling down his master's blood.

"She was mesmerized," Lacroix breathed and watched the emotions playing on Nick's face. "Perhaps you wish to call her and dissuade her from a visit," he proposed and handed Nick the phone.

* * *

Natalie stared at the monitor, without really seeing the few written lines she had typed of her report.  
Her thoughts returned frequently to the scene she had observed in the hospital. She always had assumed to have blood taken so greedily would be painful. But the look on Lacroix's face had spoken volumes and told her that the contrary seemed to be the case. Unless Lacroix was one of those weirdos who got all into ecstasy by experiencing pain. He seemed the type, but she doubted that this had been the case.

The brief moment when Nick had treated the cut in her hand came back to her mind. The sensation that came with it had been pleasurable. But then he had merely licked and hardly sucked. Would it also be pleasurable when he bit? Or even more extreme?

Natalie jumped as her phone rang. "Lambert," she answered it.

"Hi, Nat, it's me," a voice said softly.

"Nick!" she exclaimed, glad that he couldn't see her blush. "How are you?"

"Almost as good as new," he replied.

"Can I get you anything? Lacroix said you're staying with him?"

"I'm fine, Nat. How's Schanke doing?"

"He took some time off. Didn't want to be paired with another partner."

"I see."

"Do you think I can come by and visit?" Nat ventured.

There was a long hesitation before Nick replied, "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. Maybe later. I'll call you. Bye."

Natalie was slightly confused by the sudden ending. Perhaps Nick wasn't as well yet as he tried to make her believe. She pressed the memory button on her phone and jotted down the number of the last incoming call. Then she called the precinct.

"Jayne, it's Nat. I need a favour. Can you find out where this call came from?" she asked and repeated the number.

* * *

Natalie parked her car in the driveway and got out. She glanced nervously at the mansion before her and compared the address with the one on her note for the fifth time. Taking a deep breath, she approached the door and pressed the bell button. No sign revealed the name of the owner.

Judging from the appearance of the mansion, Natalie fully expected the door to be opened by a butler. Instead she jumped slightly as the door was opened swiftly and she came face to face with Lacroix, dressed in an expensive brocade robe.

"Doctor Lambert, what an unexpected surprise," he observed.

Yet, Natalie found that he didn't seem surprised at all. "Hi," she began, clearing her throat. "I was just wondering if Nick was up to receive visitors."

"Since you're the first mortal he encounters since his accident, I suggest that we give it a test, shall we?" Lacroix replied and invited her inside with a gesture.

Nodding, Natalie followed him inside and up the stairs, casting curious glances here and there.  
Then she stopped in her tracks as she realized that she was about to enter a bedroom.

"You have a visitor, Nicholas," Lacroix announced as he stepped into the room.

Natalie followed hesitantly, feeling oddly shy all of a sudden. Her first glance fell on the painting over the bed. It was even more impressive than she had imagined. Her gaze slowly drifted lower, where Nick leaned comfortably against the headboard, looking no less seductive than on the painting. He also wore a robe and regarded her with an amused smile around his lips. A chessboard with a game in progress was set up on a sidetable, indicating their current occupation.

"Hi, Nat. How did you find this place?" Nick asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

Nat suppressed a blush. "I --- uh --- I tracked down the phone number on the display."

"Clever girl," Lacroix remarked and poured a glass from the decanter on the nightstand.

Natalie shot him an annoyed look and wished he would just leave her alone for a moment with Nick. Instead he perched on the bedside, unnervingly close to Nick and handed him the glass.

"So, how's the stomach?" she asked.

"It's still a little tender, but it's healing well," Nick replied while he sipped from the glass.

"Must be odd for you to be incapacitated for so long," she remarked. "I could bring you some books in case you get bored."

"Thanks, Nat, but Lacroix's library is sufficiently stocked."

"Of course," Nat mumbled, feeling terribly silly for making the offer.

"Really, Nicholas. Dr. Lambert is desperately trying to find an excuse for another visit. You could be a little more cooperative," Lacroix remarked.

"I didn't mean it that way, Nat," Nick quickly said apologetically. "You can come by whenever you like without bringing me something. How about tomorrow after your shift? I should be back to normal by then."

Did that mean he wasn't quite normal yet? Nat regarded him closer and noticed his stiff posture. She got lost in his blue eyes and was about to take a step closer, when she noticed Lacroix placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Nick broke the contact and emptied his glass in one swallow. "Sorry, Nat," he mumbled, evading her gaze.

Not sure what just had happened, Nat looked at Lacroix for an explanation.

"I'll walk you to the door, Doctor," the elder stated after refilling Nick's glass.

Seeing that her visiting hour was cut short, she nodded and preceded Lacroix down the stairs.

"Nicholas' body requires blood until the healing is complete. He's constantly hungry during this process and has difficulties to maintain control, especially around someone as tempting as you, Doctor," Lacroix explained when they had reached the front door.

"Uh-huh," Natalie nodded. "And you think he'll be okay by tomorrow?"

"I will do my best," Lacroix promised. "Au révoir." He closed the door without waiting for her reply.

Natalie stood dumbfounded, staring at the closed door. What was that supposed to mean, she wondered. Shaking her head, she walked to her car and started the engine.

* * *

"You knew she would find this place when you suggested I should call her!" Nick said accusingly as Lacroix returned into the bedroom.

"The talent of a successful chess player is to foresee the moves of his opponent and turn them to his own advantage," Lacroix lectured and moved a piece on the board. "Checkmate, Nicholas."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Your king is threatened by my queen, my bishop and my---"

"I mean why did you not just give her the address and tell her to come tomorrow?" Nick interrupted.

"As I said, I like her to discover things on her own. It gives her a certain feeling of being in control of the situation, which of course she is not. We both know that she lost that the moment she realized that she was in love with you." Lacroix shed his robe and crawled towards his son. "Come, mon fils, take your fill. We have a lot to accomplish if we want to have you in peak condition by tomorrow." He reached up and led Nick's mouth to his neck.

* * *

Natalie spent a busy night at the morgue. She was called to a multiple homicide that left her no time at all to reflect on what had passed at Lacroix's residence.

These images, however, invaded her mind when she came home in the hope to find some rest.  
She tossed restlessly in her bed as her mind processed what had occurred during her visit. One of the first facts that registered in her brain was the circumstance that she had been granted access to Lacroix's bedroom. So he had obviously allowed Nick to take his bed during his recuperation. Well, why not. Maybe it was more comfortable than a couch in the guest room.

But somehow Natalie doubted that this was the reason or that there was any uncomfortable couch in the numerous rooms she had seen. It was probably just convenient to have Nick close by when he constantly required something to drink. It didn't have to mean anything else.

Having settled this to her satisfaction, Natalie drifted into a light sleep. In the afternoon, she took a shower and prepared herself for another shift. Her eyes fell on her board with videotapes and a smile appeared on her face. He may have a well-stocked library, but she doubted he'd have a classic video collection. Grabbing a light Loy & Powell comedy, she headed out to work.

* * *

Natalie closed the door to the cold room with a final thud and sighed in relief. It had been another busy night, allowing hardly enough time for a lunch break. She felt a little tired, but didn't want to miss her granted visiting hours.

After changing out of her scrubs, she drove to the mansion. The door was opened with a flourish and she stared open mouthed at Nick who invited her inside with a sweeping gesture. He was dressed entirely in black with a turtleneck that accentuated his pale face and golden hair.

"Nick!" she exclaimed astonished. "You're up!"

"Sssh," he hushed her, holding his finger to his lips. "Just don't tell anybody at the precinct."

"Don't worry," she assured him in the same conspiratorial tone, while he helped her out of her coat.

"How was work?" he asked, leading her into the parlour.

"Busy, two autopsies, the victims had their throat slashed."

"How delicious," Lacroix remarked smoothly as he rose from his armchair to greet her.

Natalie stiffened slightly. She had hoped he would be gone when he hadn't made an immediate appearance. She decided to simply ignore him.

"Would you care for a glass of wine, Natalie?" he asked.

Easier said than done, she frowned. "Actually, I have to drive," she declined.

"You could take a cab," Nick suggested.

"Okay," she relented. "White wine, if you have."

Chuckling to himself, Lacroix opened a bottle and poured a glass for her.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the glass. She hoped the alcohol would calm her nerves a bit. After her shift she just wasn't up for a sparring conversation with Lacroix. Joining Nick on the couch, she said, "I brought a movie, since we had to cancel our video date recently." In a whisper she added, "Does he have a VCR?"

"Yes, 'he' does," Lacroix replied suavely. "I thought you were going to entertain us with more gruesome tales from your line of work?"

"Well, perhaps another time. Actually I'd just like to relax now," Natalie remarked.

"I think a movie is fine," Nick said and propped the cassette into the recorder.

Lacroix groaned in disapproval as the black and white credits appeared on the screen. "I shall be in my study," he announced and made his retreat.

Natalie released a breath of relief and finally relaxed.

* * *

"Must be quite an exciting film," Lacroix remarked as he returned an hour later to find his guest fast asleep on the couch.

Nick shrugged at him and pressed the remote to shut the TV off. "Work must have been exhausting," he observed.

"Mortals are so limited by their nature," Lacroix observed. "What do you intend to do with her now?"

"She'll be fine here on the couch. Let's not disturb her."

"Really, Nicholas. What kind of inhospitality is that? She came here after a hard night at work in order to see you. The least we could do is offer her a guest room, don't you think?"

Before Nick could protest, Lacroix had picked Natalie up in his arms and carried her upstairs. She moaned slightly as he placed her on a bed and covered her with a blanket.

* * *

Natalie woke with a start and tried to get her bearings. She was in a bed in an unknown room. Then she remembered that she must have fallen asleep on Lacroix's couch. How she had ended up in this room she didn't know and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She reached out with her hand in search for a lamp and found one on the nightstand.

After taking in the elegant interior of the room, she wondered what had woken her. It had been a strange sound, like a groan or growl. Perhaps it was better to leave while it was still light outside. Swinging her legs from the bed, she searched for her shoes. Then she retrieved her purse and moved quietly to the door.

She opened it carefully and peeked into a long deserted hall. On tiptoes she moved towards the stairs. She noticed that the door of the master bedroom that was closest to the stairs was left ajar, allowing a view inside. She couldn't resist the temptation and cast a curious glance inside.

Her breath caught as she discovered Nick, lying languidly on his stomach across the scarlet sheets. He raised his head and covered himself before turning towards her. The smile on his face was genuine.

"Nat! You're awake," he observed.

"Yeah, I was just on my way out, so ---" She retreated backwards and gasped as she bumped into Lacroix who had appeared behind her with a bottle in his hands.

"Would you care to join us?" the elder breathed down her neck, causing goose bumps on Natalie's skin.

"Ah, no, thank you, I was just on my way out," Natalie repeated and tried to move past him. Without success. The only way to put some distance between herself and Lacroix was to step into the bedroom, which she did. "Nick, you're bleeding," she exclaimed as her eyes focused on Nick's neck.

He quickly brushed the few drops away and licked them off his hand.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked concerned, trying to ignore Lacroix's chuckling.

"I'm fine, Nat," Nick assured her. "Really."

"Nicholas is more than fine, Doctor," Lacroix remarked amused. Walking over to the bed, he sat down behind Nick, bent towards him and lapped his tongue over the oozing bite marks.

Nat held her breath as she stared at the couple. She wouldn't have thought that the ancient was capable of so sensual and tender a gesture.

She remembered what she had felt when Nick had licked over the wound in her hand and felt her throat going dry. She had to get out of here before her legs gave way from the sheer longing she suddenly felt.

Without a further word, she turned around and fled down the stairs, grabbing her coat on the way out. She stopped, catching her breath when she reached her car. With shivering hands, she searched for her keys and cursed as she dropped them. "Lambert, you've got to get this under control," she reprimanded herself. With a groan she picked the keys up and opened the door.

Once she reached her apartment, she took a long shower.

* * *

"You've scared her away," Nick scolded after they heard the front door closing. "She must be abhorred."

"Aroused is a better term," Lacroix remarked. "Haven't you smelled her excitement?"

"She won't come back," Nick said flatly.

"Trust me, she will. All that is required is the right lure..."

* * *

"Are you all right?" Schanke asked as he found Nat in her lab, staring into space.

"I don't know," she said absently.

"It's about Nick, isn't it?" Schanke concluded.

Nat gave him a sharp look.

"Who is this friend he's staying with anyway? Why aren't you taking care of him?"

"He probably needs constant attention. I can't guarantee that with my work," Nat pointed out.

"Have you heard anything? Is he making progress?"

"I'm sure he's fine," she said.

~ Nicholas is more than fine ~  
Lacroix's words replayed themselves in her mind and she groaned inwardly.

"Do you think I could visit him?" Schanke asked. "You know he saved my life and I haven't had a chance to thank him yet."

"It's probably too soon for a visit, Schank, but I will let him know that you'd like to talk to him."

If only the ancient wouldn't constantly be on his guard, she sighed.

* * *

"Good evening, gentle listeners. The Nightcrawler is on the air, keeping you company until the sun rises. Let us talk about your desires tonight. What is this yearning inside you? This irresistable longing that screams for completion ..."

With a smirk Natalie switched the stereo off. Why was it that he always hit her feelings right on the spot?

Wait a minute – if he was in the studio, then Nick must be alone. Although she felt that she had made a fool of herself last night, she couldn't let this opportunity pass. Quickly grabbing her purse, she headed to her car.

* * *

Before she reached the mansion, she turned her stereo back to CERK to make sure he was still on air.

"You know what I'm talking about, do you not? The answer is quite simple, my friend. Only a small step in the right direction and ecstasy and bliss are well within your grasp..."

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled and switched the engine off.

After she had rang the bell, the door was opened promptly by Nick.

"Hi Nat," he said and didn't seem the least surprised to see her again.

"Hi Nick. Isn't it a little dangerous for you to open the door without knowing who's there? It could have been Schanke or the Captain," Natalie scolded.

"Nat, I've known you long enough to be able to distinguish your heartbeat from another," Nick informed her.

She cast him an astonished look. She hated it when he had to remind her of his nature when she had come to spend a simple evening with a friend. "O yeah?" she remarked.

"And I sincerely hope that Schanke is oblivious to this address," Nick added with a hint of warning in his voice.

"He wants to talk to you. Maybe you should call him before he starts investigating your whereabouts," Natalie suggested.

"I'll consider it," he replied.

They reached the parlour where Natalie settled onto the couch. "I hope you don't mind me coming by," Nat began as he set a glass of white wine in front of her and supplied himself with a glass of red liquid before joining her on the couch. "I heard that he was on the air and I wanted to talk to you alone."

Nick cast his eyes down and said, "Nat, I wanted to apologize for the awkward situation we put you in yesterday."

Natalie blushed. "Well, it was quite a sight," she admitted.

Nick reached out and brushed his fingertip along her chin, raising her head to make her look at him. "You liked what you saw?" he inquired in a seductive voice.

Natalie couldn't resist his smile and replied, "Very much."

She swallowed as he leaned forward and brushed a tender kiss along her lips. She returned it boldly, fearing that he might draw back again as he had done so many times before. But he didn't. Instead he pressed his lips more firmly on hers, initiating a kiss that took her breath away.

When she had to come up for air, she gasped heatedly, "Are you sure this is going to be all right? I thought ---"

"Do you trust me, Nat?" he interrupted her. "Do you trust me that I won't harm you?"

"You always said it's impossible," she reminded him.

"I can't promise you that I won't change, but I can promise that I won't bite you."

Natalie regarded him oddly. "How can you be so sure all of a sudden?" she asked doubtfully.

"There is a way," he whispered and claimed her lips once more.

Natalie was getting giddy with desire. She had wanted this for so long. Determined, she no longer listened to the warning bells that were going off in the rational part of her mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned his kiss and whispered, "I trust you, Nick."

Smiling, Nick picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Natalie was a little taken aback when he carried her into Lacroix's bedroom. "Here?" she asked surprised.

But he hushed her with a kiss and laid her on the mattress.

Natalie thought she was in heaven as Nick proceeded to make love to her in the most caring and tender way. Very attentive of her needs, he caressed her skin with his hands and lips, bringing her to the edge of climax several times. Her desire for the ultimate step was growing with each passing moment. "Nick, please," she begged.

His mouth was on hers again. "Don't be afraid," he whispered.

Natalie cried out in bliss. She opened her eyes and noticed that Nick hesitated briefly as his eyes had taken on a golden hue. She feared that he might stop, but he didn't. Instead he took her to the edge with renewed confidence. Shortly before she reached her peak, she felt a shift of weight on the mattress. Then Nick let out a low growl and bit down into the wrist that had appeared in front of him. Natalie could no longer hold back and cried out in ecstasy as she came in a shuddering climax that almost caused her to pass out.

She felt Nick embracing her in his arms as he placed tender kisses on her face. Languidly, she opened her eyes and tried to focus on the form beside Nick. She tensed as she looked directly into Lacroix's eyes.

"Good evening, Doctor," he greeted her. "I trust that you had a satisfying encounter?"

She gasped and grabbed the sheets to cover herself. "What are you doing here?" she demanded upset.

Chuckling, he regarded her amused. "May I remind you that you're in my bedroom, Doctor. Must I explain my presence in it?"

"But --- you were at the studio," she recalled.

"I beg to differ. I've been here the entire time," he replied smoothly.

"But I heard you on the radio," she countered.

"A recording," he provided with a shrug.

Natalie needed a moment to let the information sink in. "You were here the entire time? In this room?"

"Yes," he breathed.

Turning away, she covered her eyes and groaned.

"Nat, I'm sorry," Nick said, removing her hand. "I should have warned you. But I didn't think you'd want to continue if you knew about him being here."

"Nick, you asked me to trust you and you deceived me in such a way?" she exclaimed, close to tears.

Nick turned her head to look at him. "Nat, I need him. I cannot finish without him," he explained.

Natalie stared at him in shock.

Lacroix uttered a snicker and remarked, "Nicholas, I feel very honoured by your confession, but perhaps you should rephrase that for the good doctor's sake."

Nick cast an unnerved glare at his sire and explained, "I require blood to finish. I couldn't take yours. Lucien was kind enough to offer assistance."

Natalie looked confused from one to the other. "But Nick! You should have told me that before! Does that mean we can't make love without him being there?"

"Not, if you plan on surviving, Nat. I'm sorry."

"Well, so am I, Nick," she choked. In a firmer voice she added determined, "That's it then. I can't get in the mood with him being there. I'm outta here."

"I could do more than offer my blood, Natalie," Lacroix cooed.

The mere suggestion caused an unexpected stirring inside her. "No, thank you," she declined. "I'm not into that kind of thing." Wrapping the sheet around her, she fled from the room and ran into the one where she had spent the night before. After closing the door, she started to sob silently.

* * *

"See? I told you she'd be disgusted," Nick said gloomily.

"Yet, the question that remains to be resolved is which sentiment prevails, disgust or desire?" Lacroix contemplated smoothly.

* * *

Natalie sat on the bed, hugging her knees, facing away from the door. She didn't turn around when she heard the door open. Nick didn't need to see her tear-streaked face. She felt him sitting down behind her and tensed slightly as he began to rub her arms in a comforting manner.

She closed her eyes as he brushed her hair to the side and placed light kisses on the back of her neck. "Oh, Nick," she moaned. "It was so wonderful. Why can't it just be you and me?"

The lips wandered to the side of her neck, lingered a moment on her pulse point, before moving in an arousing trail of kisses towards her ear. "It is just you and me..." a hoarse voice whispered.

Natalie shrieked and jumped from the bed. "Lacroix! How dare you?" she cried out, infuriated.

Chuckling, Lacroix regarded her with unconcealed amusement. "Actually, I don't understand your problem, Doctor. You love Nicholas, do you not? And you certainly enjoyed your encounter with him ---"

"Until you turned up," she scoffed.

"Would you rather that Nicholas had bitten you? I can assure you, the experience would certainly have been more intense, at least until death claimed its toll. Or perhaps you would have preferred that Nicholas hadn't bitten anyone at all, sacrificing his own fulfillment for your sake? You cannot be so selfish, can you?"

Natalie stared at him mutely.

"I'm offering you the means to go through with what you desired for so long. You could close your eyes and pretend that I'm not there," Lacroix continued. In a seductive voice he added, "As a scientist you know what will happen when one sense is tuned down, do you not?"

Natalie blushed deeply. She had often fantasized about being blindfolded and experiencing a lover's touch by sensation alone. Aloud she reasoned, "I hardly know you. Most of the times we've met, I remember that you tried to kill me. You really don't expect me to jump into bed with you under such conditions?"

"Perhaps we should remedy that and get to know each other better," Lacroix suggested. "I could take you out to dinner tomorrow evening and try not to kill you for a change."

"Without Nick?" Natalie asked.

"Nicholas can't allow himself to be seen in public at the moment," Lacroix reminded her. "Sleep now. I assume you must be exhausted."

He moved to the door and left, but not without throwing her a knowing smile.

* * *

After some hours of sleep, Natalie left the mansion during the day, making sure to hurry past the master bedroom without risking a glance inside.

In the evening she buried herself in her work, happy that Grace joined her in the lab so that she didn't get the chance to think about last night's events.

"Nat, there's a guy with a dozen roses at the front desk asking for you," Grace informed her when she returned from a coffee break.

"Why didn't you give him a tip and sent him on his way?" Natalie asked.

"He doesn't look like the ordinary delivery boy," Grace replied.

Natalie peeked into the hall and groaned as she saw Lacroix with an arm full of red roses.

He saw her immediately and approached her. "Good evening, my dear," he breathed and handed her the flowers. "With love from Nicholas."

"Oh, they're beautiful," Natalie stuttered. "Thank you." She turned and walked back into the lab, searching for a vase. To her discomfort she noted that he had followed her. "Is there something else you wanted?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I've taken the liberty to reserve a table for us at the Azure. Your shift is over, is it not?"

"At the Azure? So that you can serve champagne and have me for dinner again? No thank you," Natalie declined graciously.

"I'm sorry that you connect such unpleasant memories with a restaurant as exquisite as this. You should allow the chance for reparation."

Natalie sighed. It was obvious that Lacroix wouldn't leave without her consent. And she had to eat anyway. "Okay, just this once. And you better behave."

Chuckling, Lacroix opened the door for her and led her to a waiting limo.

* * *

The dinner was more pleasant than Natalie had anticipated. Without the constant threats in his voice, she found that Lacroix could actually be quite entertaining.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked when she had finished her coffee.

Lacroix regarded her over steepled fingers before he answered. "Perhaps I've grown tired of Nicholas' constant 'what ifs'. So I will help him to get what he wants, and when he's over you, we can move on."

"What do you mean, when he's over me?"

Lacroix gave her a rather cruel smile. "You are aware that your relationship will be dictated by a time limit, are you not, Doctor? Forgive me the openess, but even if Nicholas decides to stay with you until you expire, you will have sixty years at most if you're lucky."

Natalie was a little taken aback by this plain reminder of her mortality. But she refused to consider any other options, knowing that this was what he was probably aiming at. "Well, I'm not prepared to think so far ahead. I will take one day at a time and see what the future brings."

"That's a very healthy attitude, I believe," Lacroix commented and rose from his seat. "Shall we leave this place and see what the evening has yet in store for us?"

Natalie was a little surprised that he still wanted to remain in her company. She had assumed he'd return her home as soon as his task of taking her out to dinner was finished.

Burying her hands deep in her pockets to protect them from the chill, she refused to take his offered arm as they strolled down the street. Alone Natalie wouldn't have dared to venture out in this part of town at night. But with him at her side, she felt oddly safe. She had to smile at this contradiction.

They passed a dance club from which Latin music sounded onto the street.

"Oh, no, no, no, forget it," Natalie protested as Lacroix reached for her arm to drag her into the club.

"I will not be responsible for you freezing to death. We will stay here until you have warmed up some," he stated.

Reluctantly, Natalie followed him into the club and was relieved when he sat down at a table near the dance floor. She ordered tea and watched the couples as they danced to a slow Rumba.

"Would you care to give it a try?" Lacroix purred in a smooth voice.

"No. I'm out of practice," she refused diplomatically. Being in Lacroix's arms during a romantic song was not high on her agenda.

"Then here's your ideal opportunity to regain that practice," the elder replied and held out his hand.  
Before she had time to object, Lacroix dragged her onto the dance floor. She tensed as he laid his arm around her. "Relax, my dear. This is not the pastime where you're supposed to become all tense."

Natalie blushed deeply and tried to focus on the rhythm in order to keep her feet in sync with the music. She soon noticed that she didn't have to pay conscious attention to her movements as Lacroix turned out to be an excellent dancer who led her easily through the steps.

* * *

"It's getting late. I really should head home," Natalie said after a second dance. She was a little uneasy that she was enjoying herself with Lacroix too much while Nick was absent.

"As you wish," the elder replied smoothly and escorted her out of the club. He hailed a cab and helped her inside.

Natalie felt a hint of panic as the cab stopped in front of her apartment building and he moved to get out with her. Turning to him, she said hastily, "Good night. Thanks for dinner."

"It's been a pleasure, Natalie," Lacroix breathed, still holding her hand.

"I must hurry. Sydney's probably very hungry by now," she said in an effort to pull her hand out of his.

Instead of letting her go, he raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it. "Au revoir."

With a swallow Natalie rushed to the door and hurried inside. After entering her apartment she stepped onto the balcony to take a peek downstairs. To her relief Lacroix was no longer there.

* * *

"How did it go?" Nick asked as Lacroix returned to the mansion.

"She seemed a little surprised that I didn't try to kill her," the elder shrugged.

"You can't blame her for being on her guard, considering your history," Nick said.

"It does not help your purpose, if she continues to be on her guard in my presence," Lacroix pointed out.

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

"Taking her out again, dispelling her safety concerns, establishing a base for trust," the elder replied thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of the two of you spending so much time together," Nick remarked gloomily.

"Jealous, Nicholas? You can always join us."

"You know, it's too early."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. You will just have to be patient, mon fils."

* * *

"Your rose cavalier is back," Grace whispered with a nod towards the lab door.

'Oh, no,' Nat groaned inwardly, but couldn't hide the blush under Grace's scrutinizing look.

"Good evening," Lacroix breathed and stepped into the lab. "Am I too early?"

"Yes," Nat snapped.

"Nonsense," Grace broke in. "I can finish here. You go and enjoy yourself."

Natalie glared at Lacroix as she walked past him out of the lab. "I don't think making this a habit is a good idea," she hissed.

"But only by habit will you get used to me," he replied casually.

"I don't think this entire concept is a good idea. It just won't work."

"How so?" Lacroix inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, having dinner and conversation is one thing, but what you and Nick have in mind, is something completely different."

Lacroix stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Are you suggesting to skip dinner and come directly to the point of this endeavour?"

"No!" Nat gasped. "I'm suggesting to skip this entire endeavour as you call it."

"You're giving up on Nicholas?" the elder asked casually.

"No," Nat replied almost inaudible.

"Then you know what is required," Lacroix reminded her and handed her the bouquet of red roses. "From Nicholas, with love."

Nat sighed, "Thank you, they are lovely."

 

* * *

Schanke's eyes bulged as he watched the coroner climbing into a limo in the company of a strange man and an arm full of roses. He headed into the morgue and stopped at Grace's desk. "Hey, Grace, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Hi Schanke, what do you mean?"

"Was that Dr. Natalie – I don't have time for a private life – Lambert out there?"

"Yes," Grace beamed.

"Who the hell is that guy and how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know exactly, but he seems to be good for her."

"He looks familiar," Schanke mused. "I'm sure I've seen him somewhere."

"The hospital," he exclaimed suddenly, snipping his fingers. "I've seen him in the hospital when Nick was treated there. It must be one of the doctors. Jeez, Nick! He's incapacitated and she runs off with the first guy she meets. Unbelievable!" He left the morgue and pulled out his cell phone to call his partner.

* * *

Nick sat in the scarcely lit parlour and moved his hands aimlessly over the keys of the harpsichord that Lacroix had acquired centuries ago for his son's pleasure. He stopped as his cell phone rang. Expecting a call from Nat, he had kept it on. "Yes?" he answered.

"Nick!" Schanke's voice boomed out of the speaker. "Man, am I glad to hear your voice."

"Likewise, Schanke," Nick replied with a smile.

"How are you, buddy?"

"I'm fine, or better, I'm making progress," Nick corrected himself.

"Good, because you better hurry up," Schanke remarked.

"Is it so terrible without me at the precinct?"

"Yes, but I'm also worried about Nat."

"What about her?" Nick asked with a hint of tension in his voice.

"I've seen her, in the company of another man," Schanke related conspiratorial.

"Tall, distinguished, short cropped hair?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you know the guy?"

"It's alright, Schanke," Nick said soothingly. "He's a friend. I've asked him to take Nat out on occasion until I'm back. She's spent so much time sitting here, I thought she deserved some change."

"Are you sure his intentions aren't serious?" Schanke asked doubtfully. "I mean, Grace said he's coming regularly. And all those roses..."

"Roses?" Nick asked startled.

"Yes, dozens."

"White roses?" he asked in alarm.

"No, red. I personally find this more alarming."

"Don't worry, Schanke. I trust him."

"Well, don't say I haven't warned you."

"Thanks, Schank," Nick said with a smile.

"Sure. And Nick, I haven't had an opportunity yet to thank you for saving my life."

"That's what partners are for, Schank," Nick replied and ended the call. A moment later he rushed out of the mansion and took to the air.

* * *

"I can't help it, but I feel like I'm cheating on Nick," Natalie said after she had finished her dessert.

Lacroix leaned slightly forward and said amused, "You mustn't, my dear. So far I've only taken you dining and dancing..."

"And that's about all I will consent to," Natalie replied.

"You do not wish to explore our relationship further?" Lacroix inquired and studied her over steepled fingers.

"There is no relationship between us," Nat protested.

"If you say so," Lacroix breathed unimpressed and reached for her hand. "What are you afraid of, Natalie? That you might like what I have to offer?"

Natalie tried to pull her hand away, but he held it fast. "I don't think Nick will agree with what you have in mind," she reminded him.

"Nicholas trusts me. He knows that I will only act in his best interest," he assured her.

"And obviously no one asked about my interest!" Nat scoffed upset.

"Aren't you a little confused now, Natalie?" Lacroix asked soothingly, slowly stroking his thumb over her inner wrist. "The aim of this entire endeavour is to provide you pleasure. I can understand that you're reluctant with what we have in mind. Let me assure you that not all of us lose their control so easily as Nicholas. You would be quite safe with me..."

Natalie stared at him mesmerized as he raised her hand to his lips. She gasped as she felt a sharp prick at her wrist followed by a very intense sensation.

The shattering of dishes at the other end of the restaurant pulled her out of her trance. "Safe? Is that what you call safe?" she hollered and wrapped her napkin around her wrist, applying pressure on the bleeding puncture marks.

"Please, allow me to take proper care of the wound," Lacroix requested, holding out his hand.

"No, thank you, I'd rather bleed to death before I let your teeth anywhere near my skin," Nat declined and stood to leave.

"Allow me at least to conduct you home," Lacroix demanded and led her to the limo.

As soon as the car had stopped in front of her building, she opened the car door. "Good night," she hissed and rushed towards her entrance. After entering her apartment, she stepped tentatively onto the balcony and breathed a sigh of relief as she had ascertained that the limo had left the curb.

"You really should allow me to take care of your arm," a voice suddenly spoke beside her.

She let out a squeal and jumped as Lacroix stepped out of the shadows of her balcony. Natalie was too stunned by his sudden appearance to put up any resistance. She stepped back into her living-room and turned as she heard him closing the balcony door. She watched mutely as he reached for her arm and unwrapped the napkin.

"I --- there's no need," she stammered. "It's already stopped bleeding."

"There will be a scar and we don't want that, do we?" Lacroix breathed. Then he closed his lips over the spot, sucked briefly before lapping his tongue languidly over the marks. Natalie couldn't deny the erotic effect this had on her.

"There, all will be well now," he purred and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her lips.  
He was gone before Nat could respond. The closing of her apartment door assured her that he had left for good this time. Completely disturbed, Natalie sat down on her couch.

* * *

Schanke sat in his car and warmed his hands on a styroform cup of coffee. He felt he owed it to his partner to keep an eye out on Nat for him. He had watched as the limo pulled up at the curb. Not wanting to be seen, he had taken cover behind the dashboard and only reappered when the limo had departed. He had hoped the guy had departed with it, but much to his alarm, he saw him with Nat on the balcony. He thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel, debating whether he should disturb the tête-a-tête or not.

The decision was taken from him as Lacroix stepped out of the building. Sighing in relief, he was about to start his car, when he noticed a sudden movement at the front door. Another guy had appeared out of nowhere and was attacking Lacroix, gripping him by the throat.

Schanke pulled his gun and jumped from his car. "Metro Police! Hold it just there. Slowly turn around with your hands in the air," he addressed the attacker.

After a moment's hesitation, he turned around and Schanke gasped in disbelief as he started into his partner's face.

* * *

Nick had arrived at Nat's apartment in time to see her and Lacroix step from the balcony. He had hovered in front of a window and witnessed with growing rage as his master seduced Natalie. Not wanting to upset Natalie, he restrained himself from interfering immediately and waited until Lacroix had left the building. Then he assaulted him at the front door, clamping his hand around his throat. "How dare you betray my trust in you!" he hissed.

"Metro Police! Hold it just there. Slowly turn around with your hands in the air," a familiar voice suddenly shouted behind him.

He released Lacroix who gave him a scolding glare and turned to face his partner.

"Nick?" Schanke asked dumbfounded, regarding him from head to foot. "You're healed?"

Nick took a step towards his partner and caught his gaze. Focussing on his heartbeat, he demanded, "You haven't seen me here. You only saw Lacroix leave the building. Go home now, Schanke, and don't follow Nat again."

Schanke nodded entranced, then he turned and walked back to his car.

"That was foolish, Nicholas!" his master seethed after Schanke had departed. Without a further word he took to the air.

Nick sighed. He wanted to follow, but decided to check on Nat first. He landed on her balcony and tapped tentatively against the window.

Nat's head shot up, but her features relaxed in relief as she recognized Nick. Another encounter with Lacroix would have been too much for her. She opened the door to let him in. "I don't want to be alone with him ever again!" she stated angrily.

"What has he done?" Nick demanded darkly.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said, unable to prevent a blush.

"He went too far," Nick observed. "I should never have allowed this."

"Oh, Nick," Nat sobbed and wrapped her arms around him. "What shall we do? I love you so."

"Are you still so sure?" Nick asked gloomily.

Nat dried her tears and looked at him startled. "Of course. How can you question that? The roses were lovely, Nick. Thank you."

Nick held her, remaining silent. After a long moment he kissed her brow. "I should go." Squeezing her hand, he stepped onto the balcony and flew back to the mansion.

* * *

Nick entered the parlour to face his master who leaned causally against the mantelpiece, a glass of blood in his hand.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Why what, Nicholas?"

"Why did you overstep your boundaries?"

"Boundaries is not a word that I associate with myself, Nicholas," Lacroix said pointedly.

"She's mine!"

"And you're mine. And yet I'm willing to share you with her. I can demand something in return, don't you think?"

"That was not part of our agreement," Nick hissed.

"The point of this mission was to get her used to me. Now she knows what to expect. Mission accomplished, don't you think? She was getting annoyed, you were getting impatient, I merely hastened things so that we can move to the next step."

"I don't think there will be a next step," Nick said subdued.

"Of course there will. She's still in love with you. Something she may have changed her mind about had we continued our rendezvous on a regular basis."

"And the flowers?" Nick asked with a glare.

"She felt so terribly uneasy about accepting my invitation for the evening. By giving her the flowers in your name I reminded her that she was doing this for you."

"Clever," Nick admitted.

Lacroix gave him a smug smile and took a sip from his drink. "Tomorrow we will go out together," he announced.

"But I ---" Nick started to object.

"Contrary to you, I'm aware that you cannot let yourself be seen in public. That's why we will go to Montreal for an evening at the opera."

"Do you think she will agree to come with us?" Nick asked doubtfully.

"If the invitation comes from you, she will," Lacroix assured him.

* * *

Natalie shifted through her mail and hesitated as she discovered a dark red envelope, addressed to her in Nick's elegant script.

~ Dear Natalie,  
would you do us the honour and join Lucien and myself for a visit to Montreal on Friday?  
Nick ~

Montreal? Of course, Nick didn't need to hide himself there. It was a wonderful idea. But was it necessary that Lacroix accompanied them? At least Nick would take care that she wasn't alone with the ancient.

* * *

"Do you want to charter a plane?" Nick asked.

"No, a limo will suffice to serve our needs," Lacroix replied.

Nick looked at him in surprise. "But that will take us two hours to get there," he pointed out.

"Exactly. Two hours in the confines of a limo should be sufficient to work her into a state of frenzy that will make her consent to anything, don't you think?"

Nick leaned back in his seat with a gleeful smile around his lips.

* * *

Natalie regarded herself nervously in front of her full-length mirror. She had chosen an elegant black gown and let her hair hung losely around her shoulders. Her pulse increased as the door bell rang. She reached for her purse and opened the door with a smile that froze on her lips as she discovered Lacroix alone in the hallway.

"Good evening, Natalie. You do look stunning," he breathed.

Natalie had to admit that he looked stunning himself in his black tuxedo. "Thank you," she said, after she had recovered from the initial shock. "Where's Nick?"

"Downstairs in the limo, prepared to come to your rescue should we take too long," Lacroix informed her in an amused tone.

"I assume you're lucky that you left before he turned up last night," Nat remarked, causing him to chuckle.

"That has nothing to do with luck, my dear." Lacroix took her arm and pulled her close. "I left because I sensed him coming. Otherwise you and I would have ended up in a much more intimate position... But I didn't want him crashing through the door and trashing your furniture in his effort to defend your honour."

Natalie stared at him. He didn't really believe she would have given in to him? But as she recalled the sensation his lips on her skin had triggered and that brief tender kiss, she wasn't so sure anymore. She blushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Before she could utter a fitting reply, they heard the honking of a car's horn.

"Someone is getting impatient," Lacroix remarked amused and escorted her downstairs.

* * *

Natalie's breath caught as her eyes fell on Nick. Also dressed in a tuxedo, he carried himself with an aristocratic air that she had never noticed so prominent on him before. She slid in beside him while Lacroix took the seat opposite from them.

She smiled and relaxed as Nick took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Thanks for the invitation, Nick," she said.

"I'm glad that you accepted," he replied.

"It's a great idea. What are we going to do in Montreal?" Nat inquired.

"After taking you out for dinner we'll visit the opera," Nick informed her.

"Sounds wonderful," Nat replied. "What are they playing?"

"Andrea Chénier. Lucien and I attended the world premiere in Milan but I haven't seen it since."

"Uhu," Nat mumbled.

"Are you familiar with the plot?" Lacroix inquired.

"Ah, no," Nat admitted, feeling like a school girl under his penetrating gaze.

"Two men in love with the same woman... I'm sure you will find it quite interesting." Then he launched into a detailed description of the plot and provided her with additional background information of the time and place the story was set in. After acquainting her with the different interpretations reviewers had offered, he quoted what the critics had said after the opening night. They reached Montreal by the time he had finished his lecture with a short biography of the composer.

Natalie was visibly impressed. In two hours she had learned more about the opera than any university class could offer.

* * *

"I hope Lucien hasn't tired you out yet," Nick remarked as he helped Natalie out of the limo.

"Not at all. It was interesting. I'm sure I'll be better able to follow the performance now," she replied diplomatically. "But I'm hungry. This looks nice," she added as Nick led her towards a French restaurant.

The Maitre'd showed them to a round table in a secluded booth. Lacroix ordered a glass of champagne for Nat and red wine for Nick and himself.

"I'll take the smoked meat," Natalie announced as their drinks arrived.

While Nick engaged her in a conversation, she observed from the corner of her eye as Lacroix began to fiddle with his napkin, which she found odd. He wasn't the type who displayed nervousness in any fashion. After a while he laid the napkin back down and brushed his wrist casually against his lips. Then he passed his wine glass that was now filled to the brim to Nick who gave him his in return. Natalie observed the look they exchanged and felt slightly uncomfortable.

"To a pleasant evening," Lacroix said and raised his glass in a toast.

After she and Nick had joined into the toast, she cast a stolen glance at Nick as he savoured what she suspected was a mixture of Lacroix's blood. For the first time she noticed the ring he wore on his fifth finger. When he had set his glass back down, she reached for his hand to study it closer.  
"I've never seen you wearing this before," she observed. "Is it new?"

"Actually it's very old," Nick replied proudly. "It's my family crest."

"It's beautiful," Nat said in admiration.

"I can't wear it during my job," he remarked.

"Which makes me question the wisdom of choosing this particular job," Lacroix scoffed.

"Lucien, please," Nick begged. "Not tonight."

"Why? Either you are proud of who you are - in that case there is no need for you to hide - or you are ashamed and pretend to be something else, which might make your friends wonder if they know you at all."

Natalie couldn't deny that he had a point. During the recent weeks she had asked herself exactly that: How well did she know Nick at all?

As she met Lacroix's gaze, he curved his lips into a knowing smile. "As you see, Nicholas has chosen to be himself tonight," he stated cryptically.

The arrival of Natalie's meal ended their argument.

* * *

"That was delicious," Natalie sighed contentedly after she had finished her plate.

"Would you care for a dessert, Natalie?" Lacroix inquired politely. "Some fruit laced with honey perhaps?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Nat said and wondered why Nick cast an alarmed glance at his master. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nick quipped and emptied his glass.

After Natalie had finished her dessert as well, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"There was no need to feed her with honey!" Nick hissed as soon as Nat had left the table. "You're not going to take her blood!"

"Don't get paranoid, Nicholas," Lacroix replied and waved at the waiter to bring the bill.

* * *

The Place des Arts was only a block away from the restaurant. Natalie was impressed when she discovered that Lacroix had procured box seats. She tensed slightly as she ended up sitting between them, but as soon as the lights dimmed, she forgot their presence and turned her attention to the stage.

The music was wonderful and the performance itself very moving. She had to dab her eyes several times with her handkerchief, so caught up was she in the plot. Everytime when her tears threatened to fall, she felt Nick squeezing her hand reassuringly, which she found was a lovely gesture.

Lacroix was another matter, however. She didn't want him to see her tear streaked face, so she excused herself and hastened to the bathroom as soon as the performance was over.

"Perhaps I should have chosen a comedy," Lacroix remarked dryly as he watched the doctor flee from the box. "I certainly hope she has some energy left for things to come."

"You've chosen well, Lucien," Nick replied. "It was exquisite."

When Nat re-appeared from the bathroom she found the two men waiting for her.

"Shall we depart?" Lacroix asked.

She nodded and took Nick's offered arm. They took their seats in the limo with her and Nick on the backseat and Lacroix across from them.

"Well?" the elder inquired after the car had left the curb.

"I liked it. A lot," Natalie said, assuming that he expected some feedback on the performance. "It was very moving. I must look terrible," she added rather self-consciously.

"You look beautiful, Nat," Nick said solemnly and brushed his hand along her face.

Nat's heart accellerated as she noticed the tender expression on Nick's face. She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but she was all too aware of Lacroix's presence. So she just reached for his hand and placed a soft kiss on his index finger.

"Don't stop on my account," Lacroix remarked smoothly. "I love to watch Nicholas in his element."

"I bet you do," Nat returned rather gruffy. "But I don't like being watched."

"Perhaps you would like to watch us instead?" Lacroix offered.

"No!" Nat objected, turning crimson. Although she couldn't deny a certain curiosity, she was not about to admit it.

"Lucien!" Nick reprimanded him.

"The lady in the play was less squeamish," Lacroix observed conversationally. "She would do everything to be united with her lover. She even chose to die with him. Nothing as extreme is required from you, Natalie." After a pause he added, "Would you like me to render a translation of the final duet?"

Natalie nodded. Perhaps he would launch into another lecture that would keep him occupied for the remaining journey.

Lacroix leaned comfortably back and began in a low seductive voice: "Tu sei la mèta d'ogni desio e bisogno e d'ogni sogno e d'ogni poesia!... You are the object of my every desire, of every dream, of every poem."

Natalie swallowed and her heart began to beat faster. She closed her eyes as she felt Nick's lips on her skin, kissing a soft path along her neck.

"Entro al tuo sguardo l'iridescenza scerno de li spazî infiniti... Within your glance I see the radiance of infinite expanses," Lacroix continued. "Ti guardo; e in questo fiotto verde di tua larga pupilla erro coll'anima!... I look at you. In the green waves of your large eyes, I roam with my soul!"

Natalie moaned as Nick's lips found her mouth and engaged her in a kiss that took her breath away.

* * *

As the limo stopped in front of Lacroix's mansion, Natalie was in a state of longing that made any rational thought sheer impossible.

"Natalie, I desire you so much," Nick whispered hoarsely into her ear after he had led her into the parlour. "But we have to stop."

"No, Nick, please, don't stop," she moaned. "I want you so much. No matter how..."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, casting a glance at his master.

"Yes," she whispered and pulled his head down for another kiss.

Lacroix returned Nick's gaze with a smile and headed upstairs.

As Natalie had to come up for air, Nick picked her up and carried her upstairs. Natalie gasped as they entered Lacroix's bedroom. The room was lit with several candles, casting a warm glow on the furniture. The painting above the bed seemed almost alive in the flickering light. The erotic display only added to Natalie's desire.

Lacroix awaited them by the door, clad in his black robe. He stepped up behind Natalie as Nick set her on her feet. She shivered slightly as he brushed her hair to the side and slowly pulled down the zipper of her gown.

Yet she was determined to focus only on Nick and reached forward to open the buttons of his shirt. He in turn pulled down her gown and leaned in to kiss her deeply. The momentum brought her to lean against the elder and for a brief moment she felt his hand on her thigh, caressing her bare skin.

But then Nick picked her up again and placed her gently on the bed. From that point on Natalie was no longer distracted by Lacroix's presence because Nick proceeded to make love to her in a way that kept her completely focussed on him. He did everything she had ever dreamed of when she had fantasized about him. She boldly endeavoured to give him pleasure in return and when he had taken her once again to the edge, she hardly noticed that he bit into Lacroix's wrist, so enraptured was she as their mutual climax rocked through them.

With a happy smile on her face she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Natalie woke from a growling sound that had emanated from nearby. Curiously she turned her head to the side. Her breath caught as she saw them, fused together in a tight embrace while their mouths were poised on each other's neck.

Natalie suppressed a bout of envy as she realized that she could never achieve this kind of intimacy with Nick.

She noticed that Nick released Lacroix's neck first and drifted with a contented sigh into oblivion. Only then did the elder stop nuzzling at his neck and licked languidly over the wound before resting his head on Nick's chest.

Natalie turned away, fighting another bout of envy.

* * *

She must have dozed off again because she woke from the tender caress of a hand on her thigh. Moaning in pleasure she kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the sensation as the hand travelled higher in teasing circles. Finally she reached out in order to place a rewarding kiss on the skillful hand and froze as she recognized the ring on the fifth finger.

"Lacroix," she stated, pronouncing the name like an ill foreboding.

"Indeed," the elder chuckled softly. Leaning over her, he added, "Now it's your turn."

"What?" she gasped and turned to Nick for help.

"I'm afraid, our Nicholas has exhausted himself completely," Lacroix informed her in an amused tone. "Or perhaps I've been a little too greedy feeding on his blood. It's only you and me now."

"You've done this on purpose," Nat realized with a sinking feeling.

"Does it really matter? The point is that you still lack an experience that you have been fantasizing about from the moment you've met Nicholas," Lacroix purred into her ear. "Unfortunately he is unable to provide it for you without dire consequences."

"I don't think I need ---" Natalie stuttered despite the unbidden desire that was rising within her by the mere suggestion.

"But I insist," Lacroix interrupted her and resumed caressing her skin. "Nobody has ever left this bed unsatisfied."

"But I am, Nick was perfect," Nat assured him hastily and turned on her stomach to prevent him from touching her front.

"You were, but you aren't any longer, Natalie," he breathed and placed a trail of wet kisses down her spine. "I can smell your renewed arousal..."

Natalie uttered a whimper as she suppressed a moan.

"Sssh, don't be afraid," Lacroix soothed her. "I will be tender but demanding."

His words produced goosebumps on her skin. She could no longer deny the longing he had triggered in her. Any further protest died on her lips as he began to tease her with more efficiency until she couldn't stand it any longer and begged for completion. Just before she reached her climax he bent her head to the side and sank his fangs into her neck.

Natalie cried out as the sharp pain sent her into ecstasy. She climaxed violently underneath him and couldn't seem to stop as long as he sucked on her neck. Finally the sensations became too much and she slid into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and smiled as he focussed on his master. His smile faded however, as he perceived him licking languidly over Natalie's neck that sported two fresh bite marks. Pushing him away from Nat, he hissed, "What have you done? She's mine."

"Was, Nicholas," Lacroix corrected him undisturbed. "As in past tense. Now she's mine."

"That wasn't part of our agreement!"

"No, but it was part of a previous agreement," Lacroix reminded him. "Should you fall in love with a mortal, it is my right to take her from you."

Nick stared at him. "You can't be serious!" he said upset. "All this effort so that you get your revenge?"

"No, Nicholas. Had I wanted revenge, I would have killed her," Lacroix stated coldly and Nick knew that he would have done so without hesitation.

"What is it then if not revenge?" Nick inquired gloomily.

"Pleasure, of course," Lacroix provided with a chuckle. "Do you think I would always sit passively at your bedside and wait in patience until you have finished with her?"

"She will crave something now that I cannot provide," Nick said gloomily. "She will no longer be satisfied with me."

"Do not underestimate yourself, mon fils," Lacroix soothed him. "She's but a mortal. She hasn't even begun to appreciate all that you're capable of, not to mention what we both can accomplish. What a waste if none of us tasted the ecstasy we provided for her."

Nick's expression lit up as he realized the possibilities. "I get to taste her through you," he stated, licking his lips.

"That was my purpose, Nicholas," Lacroix said indulgently and used his thumbnail to slice a vein in his neck.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The opera "Andrea Chénier" was composed by Umberto Giordano to an Italian libretto by Luigi Illica. The translation I used was provided on the Standford University's Opera Glass website.


End file.
